Pill or tablet crushers are needed to assist with people or animals who are unable or unwilling to swallow whole pills. A variety of pill crushers have been used in the past. Such prior art pill crushers have a number or problems. One such problem is prior art pill crushers have been awkward to operate and/or hold or control, especially by those who have a weak hand or grip strength. Another problem is that some of the prior art pill crushers have sharp or otherwise unprotected edges that can lead to tears in skin, especially for elderly skin that has lost its flexibility. Improvements are desirable.